O Contrário de Vermelho É
by Conta Encerrada
Summary: Dean, qual é o contrário de vermelho...? Wee!c, Oneshot, Fluffy.


**Fanfic:** O contrário de vermelho é...

**Autor**_**: **_Mellow Candie

**Classificação**_**:**_ Fluffly, Oneshot.

_**Obs:**_ Dean tem por volta de 11 anos e Sam, de uns 7.

_Preview: Dean, qual é o contrário de vermelho...?... Dean tem11 anos, Sam, 7. Fluffly._

_**Disclaimer:**_ Supernatural não me pertence, nem os produtos da série licenciados. Não lucro nada com essa história.

**-x-**

**O contrário de vermelho é...**

**-x-**

-O contrário de "dia" é noite...

Dean pousou seus olhos no pequeno Sammy à mesa de centro, ligeiramente a sua frente. A cada nova constatação, o garotinho estalava os lábios, satisfeito, e levava o lápis à folha de caderno, esbravejando-lhe furiosamente letras.

"Antônimos", pensou ao se lembrar da lição de casa de seu irmão caçula. Largando a revista de história em quadrinhos que lia sobre o sofá, levantou-se e se dirigiu até o irmão, sentando-se ao seu lado.

-E aí, Sammy? Conseguindo fazer a lição?

Sam ergueu sua face para encarar com expectativa o irmão:

-Deaaan... – "Lá vem", Dean previu ao ver os olhinhos pidões do garoto – Você me ajuda? – E seus anos de prática como irmão mais velho não falharam.

Suspirou, ajeitando-se melhor sobre o branco tapete felpudo da sala do motel.

-Manda.

Sam pareceu se animar e, remexendo-se sobre si, explicou-lhe:

-A professora pediu pra gente escrever 10 palavras e depois dizer qual é o antônimo delas. – e acrescentou – Antônimo quer dizer "o contrário", Dean.

O jovenzinho loiro viu o rostinho todo iluminado de seu irmãozinho pela demonstração de conhecimento e não pôde evitar sorrir.

-Você anda aprendendo muitas coisas novas na escola, né, Sammy? – e Sammy balançou enfaticamente sua cabeça para cima e para baixo.

-Me ajuda a escrever as palavras?

Dean sabia dizer de cor quais eram as palavras que seu irmão já havia listado, pois Sammy tinha feito questão de recitar cada uma delas em voz alta, enquanto Dean estivera entretido com seu quadrinho.

-Hm, que tal... "Forte"?

Sammy pareceu refletir antes de acenar positivamente e escrever a palavra sugerida. Depois tornou a levantar o olhar.

-Dean, o contrário de "forte" é "fraco", né?

O mais velho deu de ombros.

-Ué, você deve saber! Isso de fraqueza é com você, seu molenga.

Dean adorava atazaná-lo, só para ver aquela linguinha do menino surgir boca a fora, como Sammy lhe mostrava agora. Riu.

-Ok, ok. Vamos lá, Sammy. Próxima palavra.

O menor, todavia, já a tinha em mente e se pôs a escrevê-la.

-Dean, qual é o contrário de "vermelho"...? – perguntou, ao fim da escrita.

-Não existe contrário disso, Sammy.

-Como assim? – surpreendeu-se.

Dean ponderou. Sammy adorava fazer perguntas difíceis.

-Bem... É que vermelho é uma cor, e cores não são opostas umas das outras. – e, a julgar pela expressão do caçula, Dean estava falando grego. Bufou – Olha, é assim... Existem várias cores, e se uma coisa... Por exemplo, um livro... Se ele não é vermelho, ele pode ser azul, ele pode ser verde, amarelo... Ou de qualquer outra cor, porque existem várias cores que ele pode ser. Só porque ele não é vermelho não quer dizer que ele tenha de ser azul. Entendeu...?

-...Acho que sim. O livro pode ser de qualquer cor, não é?

-É, isso. Por isso, "vermelho" não tem antônimo.

-Vermelho é a cor do fogo, do coração... – soltou. Às vezes, Sammy parecia falar coisas desconexas.

-É, e do sangue também. – brincou, querendo assustá-lo.

Então os olhos de Sam se fixaram em Dean e o menino pareceu se perder em pensamentos. Muitas vezes Dean não sabia o que esperar das reações do irmão.

Dean gostaria de saber o que se passava na cabecinha de Sammy. Às vezes era tão difícil responder a suas perguntas, que agora ele tinha dúvidas se ele de fato entendera sua explicação.

Após alguns instantes, Sam deixou sua letargia e riscou a palavra "vermelho" em seu caderno, recitando algo que passara a escrever à frente da palavra riscada:

-Vermelho não tem antônimo, só sinônimo. Ah, "sinônimo" é uma palavra que quer dizer a mesma coisa que outra, Dean!

Uma sobrancelha loira se arqueou. Duvidava que Sammy conhecesse algum sinônimo para "vermelho", isso estava além do conhecimento de menininhos de sete anos.

-É, sabichão? Então me diz aí qual o sinônimo de "vermelho"!

Sam o encarou com um olhar límpido e com uma certeza de que o que diria era algo tão certo e natural expressa em sua face tranqüila.

-É "amor".

A testa mais velha se enrugou. Por essa Dean não esperava.

-Como assim, "amor", Sammy?

-Vermelho é a cor do sangue. – e Sammy levou um dedinho à boca – E nós somos irmãos por causa do sangue, né? Então, "vermelho" quer dizer "amor".

Um calor subiu pelo peito de Dean, enternecendo seu coração. Às vezes Sammy falava coisas nas quais Dean não via sentido, às vezes a nem tudo que o afligia Dean sabia responder e, diversas vezes, Dean não conseguia prever suas ações.

Dean sorriu largamente, embora tímido. Algumas coisas, no entanto, eram muito claras para Dean. Claras, por mais que o sangue fosse vermelho.

-Você é mesmo metido a sabe-tudo, Sammy! – continuou sorrindo, alcançando os fios do pequeno para lhe fazer um cafuné. Seu peito aquecia seu sorriso.

Sam riu genuinamente, antes de agarrar o pulso de seu irmão para tentar livrar-se dos dedos que agora insistiam em seu cabelo somente por provocação.

E talvez algumas coisas não fossem necessariamente claras, apenas vermelhas. Como o sangue, como o amor.

_**-x-**_

_**Fim**_

_**-x-**_

Fanfic escrita há um bocado de tempo (a estou datando com a época em que a fiz). Achei simpático postá-la como boas-vindas ao novo ano. nn Será que vocês gostaram? nn

_Reviews?_

Abraços,

_**Mellow Candie**_

10/2009


End file.
